


I Want You to Hurt Me

by Nui_the_Super_Lesbian



Series: Nozomi x Camilla [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Bondage, Consensual Beating, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Navel Fetish, Oh and this, Shock Collars, Spanking, Teasing, Whipping, safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian/pseuds/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian
Summary: Nozomi tries to make things more interesting for Camilla in the bedroom.





	I Want You to Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck this took all summer to write... I think I did a good job, though. 
> 
> Anywho, here's the sequel to the crossover nobody asked for! Now watch as I shamelessly indulge myself in this monster of a fic!
> 
> Enjoy!

“D-Darling… oh god right there… just keep on… just keep on going, I’m so so close~” Camilla whined, holding tight onto Nozomi’s long purple hair as she pushed her head down against her stomach. Nozomi hugged her girlfriend’s waist tighter as those breathy, lust filled words tickled her ears and lit the fire that sent her into overdrive. Her tongue wiggled furiously into Camilla’s shallow little navel, lashing furiously at the knot with everything she had while her lover pushed her stomach up into her face. Nozomi’s eyes squeezed shut as she focused all of her attention on that navel, burying her tongue inside and going absolutely crazy with it as she ate it out to high heaven. A few seconds of that, and Camilla was absolutely done for.

“Oh… OH GODS I’M CUMMING!!!!” Camilla screamed at the top of her lungs, arching her back up off the bed as orgasmic sensations surged through every nerve in her body. It was euphoria overload, and she just lost control of herself as she writhed around in Nozomi’s arms. Nozomi pushed her chest up into Camilla’s slick loins, letting her spray all that heavenly love nectar against her while she continued to vigorously pump and twist her tongue around in her navel, which made riding out the orgasm quite the experience for the princess. Eventually, Camilla fell silent, with the only sounds coming from her being gasps and sighs as she caught her breath. Nozomi, reluctantly, stopped licking her lover’s bellybutton in order to give her some time to catch her breath, getting out from between her legs so that she could sit up and stare at her with a self-satisfied little smile on her face.

“So… I think that makes four times that I’ve made you cum tonight, babe~,” Nozomi chuckled, wiping a little spit from her bottom lip with her wrist, “Heck, it’s not even midnight yet. Wanna see if we can go for five?”

“No thank you, Nozomi, I believe I’ve had quite enough for this evening,” Camilla wheezed, placing a hand on her chest as she tried to get herself together, “Not that I don’t want more, I’m just… somewhat winded, at the moment.” As she was trying to get herself situated, Nozomi crawled over to her side and wrapped and arm around Camilla’s back, hugging her and getting close so she could plant a kiss on the cheek.

“Awww, and here I was hopin’ for you to get a little greedy~” Nozomi said, her words managing to get a small laugh out of her exhausted princess.

“Nozomi, if I were greedy, I’d have cuffed your hands behind my back and made you eat me out until dawn,” The lavender haired woman cooed, turning on her side so she could talk to her girl face to face, “Although… if I were to let my avarice run wild, we’d be doing something a lot more than simple bondage play…”

“Oh? Do you have a fantasy or fetish that you’d like to indulge~?” Nozomi mused, raising an eyebrow. She looked rather excited, which wasn’t surprising since whenever she and Camilla tried something new, it was always a night to remember. Like the time they tried out Nozomi’s bellybutton stuff, that left them fucking exhausted and sore all over. Kinda like how Camilla was right now, a little navelingus always turned her into a puddle, and after cumming four times in a row from it, she sure looked spent.

“Oh, it’s nothing special, dear. I’d just like you to hurt me, that’s all,” Camilla replied, saying it casually like it was no big deal.

“Beg pardon?” Nozomi asked, her expression shifting to one of confusion as she sat up some upon hearing such a request. 

“I want you to hurt me, dear. You know, pain. I’d like you to inflict some upon me,” The princess elaborated, sitting up some so that she could be at eye level with her lover (which was somewhat impossible, since she was a foot taller than Nozomi. And that’s without the heels too), “You’re alright with that, correct?”

“Of course, I’m alright with giving my princess what she wants,” Nozomi replied, getting a little more upbeat even if she still looked slightly worried, “Although how far would you want this to go? I’m willing to do this, I just don’t wanna push you too far. BDSM stuff is kinda easy to screw up, and I’d prefer it if you didn’t have any major injuries by the time we’d be done.”

“That’s exactly what I want, actually,” The lavander haired woman chuckled as she pushed some of said sweaty hair out of her right eye, “I’ve always wanted someone to break me down. It gets a little tiring being this juggernaught all the time, always dominating whoever I come into contact with. I just need to get taken down a peg for once, and there’s nobody I’d rather have do that to me than you, dear~” That didn’t really help to make Nozomi look like she was totally on board with this whole idea. In fact, it looked like she was more against it now than she initially was.

“But what if I seriously injure ya? Sorry if I’m a bit worried, I just… don’t wanna hurt you, y’know?” Nozomi let out a deep sigh after saying that, looking kinda disappointed in herself for not being as gung-ho about this as Camilla was. Not that there was anything wrong with that, she just couldn’t help but feel guilty whenever something like this happened since Camilla would always indulger her desires without question.

“That’s fine, dear, it’s a rational thing to fear!” Camilla smiled and gave Nozomi a pat on the head, ruffling her hair a bit as if they were sisters, “But you shouldn’t, really. I’m a tough girl, you know that. I mean, I used to fight in wars, after all. I think I should be able to handle a little cutting and bruising. Those are mere boo boos compared to the scars I received on the battlefield.” That managed to make Nozomi smile again, and she giggled lightly in response to the hair ruffling.

“Alright, Cammy, I guess you’ve twisted my arm,” She joked, a genuine smile now plastered on her face, “But I’m gonna need some things before we do this, ok? I wanna make your little torture session absolutely amazing!”

“I don’t mind waiting one bit, dear, I’m mighty patient after all~” Camilla mused, leaning forward a little bit with a mischevous look in her eye, “Although, you’re going to have to do something for me if you’re going to make me wait, my dear~”

“Oho, want me to give ya a lil’ taste of what’s to come?” Nozomi replied, using the same sing-song tone that Camilla had in her voice.

“Quite the contrary, Nozomi. I’d just like to get all this dominant energy out of my system so that I’ll be a good little submissive for you~ You don’t mind, right?”

“Hehe, of course not~ Just know that I’m gonna be extra hard on ya when I’ve got you all leashed up on your knees…” There was a little hint of sadistic lust in Nozomi’s voice as she said that, and that managed to give Camilla goosebumps. Not enough to make her flustered, though, but enough to get her excited and wet beyond belief.

“Noted,” The princess replied, just as smug as her lover, “Now… shall we begin~?”

Nozomi nodded, “Yup, let’s go, Cammy~ Put me in my place!” With that, Camilla pounced forward and pinned the smaller girl into the bed, ravaging her all over without slowing down as the night dragged on. 

 

The next day…

 

“So… what exactly is this place, dear?” Camilla asked, her brow furrowed as she stared at the building before her. When Nozomi had told her that they were going out to get some things for their little torture session, she was thinking that they were just going out to the pet store to get a shock collar and a leash. But she was not expecting her to bring her to the seedier part of town, especially to some place called “The Fun Dungeon”.

“Remember that bottle of oil I used on you that night we did bellybutton stuff for the first time?” Nozomi answered her question with another question, and Camilla nodded her head silently in response. “Well, this is where I got it!”

“So we came out here to get more of that, then?” Camilla’s tone sounded a little bit frustrated, although that was because it was hot and she did not fare very well in the heat, “Because if I recall, you have three of those stashed under the sink in the downstairs bathroom, along with that pink tube thing that was all sticky for some reason.” Nozomi’s eyes widened as soon as Camilla brought that up, her cheeks turning pink as well.

“That’s, uh… we’ll talk about that later,” She brushed it aside quickly, which made Camilla a little suspicious, “But we’re not here for any of that stuff. We’re here to get some things that I think will help me drive you insane. Now c’mon, let’s get outta this heat, I’m sweatin’ like a pig!”

“Likewise,” Camilla replied, wiping her sweaty forehead. Camilla pulled the door open without a word, holding it for the smaller girl as she hurried inside to escape the heat. Thankfully it was much cooler inside the store, but Camilla still felt rather hot when she saw what was inside. She figured that she would be walking into some sort of sex shop, but she never thought that it would be so… kinky. Gags, cuffs, toys, and other unsavory tools lined the walls, and all of them looked rather imposing. Not that Camilla was intimidated by them, although she was a little wet thinking about Nozomi using all of them on her.

At the back of the store was a girl sitting at the checkout counter, resting her chin on her hand and looking bored as hell. She had dark blue hair and red eyes, and some of said hair was tied up in a little bun on the right side of her head. The girl had on a pink collared shirt with the words “Fun Dungeon” written on her left breast. She seemed to perk up, however, when she noticed Nozomi approaching her.

“Ah, Nozomi Tojo has returned… Couldn’t resist the allure of the almighty fallen angel, Yohane, hm?” The girl posed dramatically, giving the couple a devious little grin that made Camilla look on in confusion, and she couldn’t help but feel a bit of deja vu.

“Nah, I’m just here to pick up a few things for a little somethin’ I’ve got planned tonight,” Nozomi acted completely normal in the face of something so strange, almost like this was a commonplace thing in this store, “How’ve you been, Yoshiko?” Has Nui been working you to the bone since Riko left?”

“I told you, it’s Yohane!” Yoshiko huffed, her face scrunching up in anger before relaxing as she released a sigh, “But I’ve been alright. It’s not like we’re busy, and I can stock things just fine on my own. Although I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t bored outta my mind.”

“Yeah, I get that feeling. When I used to work down at the shrine in Tokyo things were really slow. It was relaxin’, but I could’ve stood to have a little more company.” Nozomi leaned on the counter and acted casually, too casual for Camilla, who looked like she was a little bit jealous of somebody else getting along with her boo so well. Especially when it was this nutcase.

“Yeah, same here. But hey, at least you’re here to break up the monotony. Also, who’s this?” Yoshiko motioned towards Camilla, who looked down at the employee with an apprehensive expression.

“This is Camilla. She’s my main squeeze~” Nozomi joked, reaching behind Camilla to give her a playful grope to her bum, which promptly made her let out a small, surprised squeak that made her blush. “Although it’s not like I really have anybody else to squeeze, but you know what I mean! She’s also a dragon rider too!” 

“Shit, really?” Yoshiko’s eyes widened when she heard that bit of info, “Do you ride, like, the whole dragon?” Camilla just looked at her like she was a fucking alien, completely confused about what she was even asking.

“Um… of course. That’s the only way one can ride one.” Her answer made Yoshiko’s jaw drop, almost like it was gonna hit the floor. That only managed to confuse Camilla even more.

“Daaaaamn, that’s hardcore!” Yoshiko shouted, absolutely amazed by what she’d just heard. She then turned her attention over to Nozomi, who looked like she was trying to keep herself from laughing her ass off. “I know you told me she was a freak, but you never told me she was that kinky!” Ok now Camilla was really fucking confused, it was like the two of them were speaking an entirely different language.

“Hehe, yeah, you should see her when she’s going to town on one, it’s amazing…” Nozomi snickered, “But we’re not here for any of those. I’ve actually got a list of things I’m gonna need to fulfill a little fantasy of her’s.” The purple haired woman pulled a folded up piece of paper out of her bra and slid it across the counter towards Yoshiko. Yoshiko picked it up opened it, her eyes widening again as she looked it over.

“Jesus christ, you’ve sure got quite the shopping list here,” Yoshiko commented, nodding her head slowly, “And expensive, too. You want me to put this on your tab?”

“Mhm! Besides, I don’t really care about the money, as long as I can make her happy, it’s worth it,” Nozomi then gave Camilla another squeeze to the ass, which made her jump once again.

“If you say so,” Yoshiko said, putting the list in her pocket before turning around to a curtain that was behind her, “I’m just gonna go get everything you need, so sit tight. I’ll be right back.” The girl then pushed the curtain aside and went behind it, slipping into the back of the store while she left the couple alone. The second she left, Camilla immediately turned to Nozomi and looked down at her with an annoyed look on her face.

“Would you care to explain to me what that was all about?” Camilla growled, crossing her arms like a disapproving mother, “What does ‘the whole dragon’ mean and why is it funny?” Seeing Camilla get all angry over that made Nozomi start laughing uncontrollably, which only made the princess look like she was going to tear her lover’s arms off. 

“I dunno if I should tell you,” Nozomi giggled, leaning against the counter while she tried to keep a straight face, “You’re better off not knowing what she means.” Her answer only made Camilla’s nose scrunch up, but that only made the shorter girl laugh even harder.

“I don’t care, you better tell me or else I’ll use whatever you’re buying here on you tonight!” Camilla shouted, looking like she really was about to do something drastic. But that only made Nozomi laugh even harder. The purple haired woman finally did stop, though, but only after a solid minute of yucking it up while Camilla looked at her like she was trying to burn holes in her skull.

“Ok… ok… But don’t say I didn’t warn you…” Nozomi sighed, catching her breath after laughing her ass off, “Well, there are these things called dragon dildos, an-”

“That’s enough!” Camilla shouted, covering her ears while her cheeks turned molten red, “I’ve heard enough, I know where this is going, and I’d rather not hear anymore!” Her little freakout brought quite the smile to Nozomi’s face.

“Why? Are you imagining you getting porked by dragon di-”

“ENOUGH!” The taller woman commanded, looking like she was about to blow a fucking fuse.

“Everything alright in there?” Yoshiko called from the back, making Camilla shrink down a bit in embarrassment since she had a bit of an outburst in public.

“Yeah, we’re fine, I’m just teasin’ Cammy!” Nozomi replied, making the nohrian blush with both rage and embarrassment. She hated how easily Nozomi got under her skin sometimes, it was frustrating as all hell. Normally she'd retaliate by punishing her in a way that was way more embarrassing than what was being done to her, but seeing as how she had already caused enough of a scene, that probably wasn't the best idea. So, she just kept her mouth shut and leaned on the counter, wearing the stankface she always had on whenever she was irritated. That expression lessened a bit, however, when Nozomi gave her a hug.

“I’m sorry if I went too far,” Nozomi cooed, hugging Camilla’s waist tightly from the side as she rubbed her cheek into her shoulder, “You don’t hate me, right?” There was a rather apologetic tone in her voice, and that was making it hard for the princess to stay mad at her girlfriend .

“No, I don’t…” Camilla sighed, feeling a lot less angry now after one of Nozomi’s warm hugs, “Just try not to push my buttons in public anymore. You know how much I hate causing a scene.”

“Can I still press this one?” Nozomi slipped a finger under Camilla’s shirt and slid her index finger into her navel, which made the lavender haired woman let out a soft moan. She would have slapped it away since Nozomi didn’t really deserve to be playing with that after being so naughty, but she couldn’t really help spoiling her because it actually felt pretty good.

“I suppose,” Camilla replied, biting her bottom lip as she felt her nail scratching against a more sensitive part of her navel, “But no licking while we’re in public… unless I say otherwise.” Nozomi’s face lit up like a christmas tree when she heard that last bit of info.

“Can I do it now?” She asked, sounding like a child as all restraint just fucking vanished into thin air.

“After we indulge my fantasy,” Camilla answered, shooting her down without a second thought, “I’d rather you not spoil your appetite since you spent about five hours indulging yourself last night.” Nozomi would have said something, but Yoshiko came back into the room with a cart loaded with a bunch of plain looking cardboard boxes of varying sizes.

“Ok, that’s everything!” Yoshiko said, wiping some sweat from her brow, “Sorry I took so long, too. The heavy stuff was on the top shelf for some reason.”

“That’s retail for ya,” Nozomi chuckled, “But thanks a bunch for doing that. We’re gonna have lots of fun with all that~”

“I’m sure we will…” Camilla murmuring while her brow furrowed, “But what exactly are we buying here? You’ve both kept me in the dark about this, and I’d like to know what she’s getting me into.”

“You sure?” Nozomi replied, “I mean, it’d spoil all the surprises if you just knew what we were getting here.”

Camilla pursed her lips in frustration at that statement. “Well I’m sorry, but I’d like for you to get my consent on these things before you start shoving things in my ass.” The room was awkwardly silent for a few seconds after she uttered that, and both Nozomi and Yoshiko looked kind of stumped and a little weirded out to hear a high society babe like Camilla utter something so depraved.

“...She does have a point,” Yoshiko spoke up, breaking the silence, “I mean it would be kinda fucked up if you did something to her that she actually hated.”

Nozomi nodded. “Good point. Why don’tcha give her that shopping list? It’ll be easier than explaining everything to her and unboxing everything and stuff, y’know?” Without a word, Yoshiko pulled that list out of her back pocket and held it out for Camilla. The nohrian didn’t say a word, she just took it from the cashier and unfolded it. Said not read as follows:

 

LIST OF THINGS I’M GONNA NEED TO MAKE CAMMY MY BITCH:

-THE STRONGEST CUFFS YOU HAVE

-A SHOCK COLLAR

-A ST. ANDREWS CROSS

-A WHIP

-A CANE

-A FLOG

-A RIDING CROP

-A MAT SO THAT WE DON’T GET BLOOD ON THE CARPET

-A FIRST AID KIT SO I CAN CLEAN UP HER BLOODY ASS WHEN WE’RE DONE

 

Camilla felt like her eyes were gonna bulge out after reading that, and her body started to heat up like she was the human torch. She honestly felt like she was going to faint now that she knew what was coming to her. In a good way, of course. The thought of getting whipped was enough to drive her loins into a frenzy, but a shock collar… oh god somebody call a morgue because she felt like she was going to drop fucking dead! She stumbled forward a bit, the rush of emotions she was feeling making it pretty hard to stand up straight. Nozomi immediately lurched forward to keep her upright. All while the princess had this half-dazed smile on her crimson face.

“Everything ok, Camilla?” She asked, trying to look more concerned than amused at how just a list of those things could get her girlfriend all hot and heavy.

“I’m fine, I’m fine…” Camilla breathed, slowly regaining her composure, “I’m just… I’m just really excited, that’s all…” That was a less than apt way of putting it. She wasn’t just excited, she was motherfucking ecstatic to get it on. Like, she’d been excited before, but it was nothing like this. She could not control herself right now, it was like she was short circuiting. Although she was also feeling really fucking good about what was going on too, so that kind of made the embarrassment from getting like this in public somewhat numb.

“...So should I just ring this up, or is she not ok with this?” Yoshiko asked, awkwardly looking around while she pursed her lips.

“Ring it up… oh gods, please, ring it up!” Camilla choked out, panting like a bitch in heat. She managed to get up on her feet, but she was still a bit wobbly. “Just… just ring it up already, please.”

“Whatever you say,” Yoshiko nodded and got the scanner off the table, pulling it by that chord that always got caught on the edge of the hole in the table that it went through because it was so curly so that she could get the transaction going. While she was doing that, Camilla was attempting to look like she had it together while she was more or less orgasming, and Nozomi was watching with amusement. Once Yoshiko did all of that, she just totaled it up and added it to Nozomi’s tab. “Ok, so a lot of this stuff is a bit too big to bag. You want me to hold it here while you guys bring your car around or…?”

“I think we’ll just carry it out to the car,” Nozomi replied, already moving around the counter so that she could pick up a few boxes, “C’mon, Cammy. Let’s get goin’.”

“Yes, darling~” Camilla sang, almost skipping over to the cart so that she could pick up the remainder of what they needed. She lifted them without effort, almost like they were nothing. Yoshiko didn’t know how to react, honestly, she just kinda stood there in awe as she watched this lavender haired chick do something that gave her a hard time with ease.

“Welp, I guess that’s everything. See ya ‘round, Yoshiko!” Nozomi said, turning around and leaving while Camilla followed her like a lovesick puppy. Yoshiko didn’t say anything, she just went ‘uh huh’ and watched as the taller woman sauntered off behind her lover. She stayed in that dumbstruck state even after they walked out the door, and immediately went to the break room so that she could sign up for a gym.

While she was doing that, Nozomi and Camilla were walking back to the car. Camilla was still going gaga thinking about all the dirty, depraved things she was gonna be put through soon.

“Y’know I don’t think I’ve ever seen this side of ya before,” Nozomi commented, walking backwards so she could face the taller woman, “Why don’t you usually get like this? It’s cute!” It took Camilla a second to respond, since she was so lost in the thought of Nozomi stepping on her head.

“Hm…? Oh, sorry the shock collar just really got me going, I couldn’t help myself,” Camilla replied,starting to come down from her lil pleasure trip now that Nozomi was talking with her. Although she still looked plenty excited for tonight’s game.

“I never thought you’d have a thing for electrocution,” Nozomi said, still walking backwards as she rounded a corner, “I mean, I knew you were freaky, but that’s pretty damn hardcore.”

“Well, when one is hit with enough bolts of lightning, she starts to develop a taste for it,” Camilla said casually, “And I’ve been hit with a LOT of lightning bolts.” Nozomi only nodded, not really sure how to take that. She didn’t have to say anything, though, since they reached the car right after Camilla made that comment. Without so much as another word, Camilla opened up the trunk and quickly placed everything inside, almost in a hurry to get home. Her eagerness was all too amusing to her boo. It was like she was a puppy that was getting excited about going for a walk. “Alright, that’s everything!” Camilla cheered as she slammed the trunk shut, “Now let’s get home so we can get started!”

“Up up up, cool your jets, tiger, we’re not starting immediately,” Nozomi shot her down as she opened the door on the driver’s side, “We’ve still gotta make dinner first, and I am not beating your ass on an empty stomach.” Camilla’s little high went right down the moment she heard that, and her impatient, horny smile turned into a frown that used pretty much the same adjectives. Although that she quickly changed her mind when hunger started to kick in as she came down.

“I hate to agree, but you are right,” Camilla sighed, climbing into the passenger’s seat while slumping down a bit, somehow managing to still look ladylike in the process, “May I at least set all the equipment up while you cook?” The question was earnest enough, but Nozomi flat out laughed at it.

“Who said I was cookin’?” She asked, starting the car while she did, “I mean if anything you should be the one cooking for me. I took you out to get all that stuff, and I’m gonna be fulfilling your little fantasy tonight, so it’s only fair that you make dinner for me while I get everything prepared for ya~.” Camilla would have retorted, but in all honesty that did make sense. It would be rather ass backwards to set up all of the torture stuff that was going to be used on her, it’d be like baking herself a birthday cake. And only fucking morons did that.

Camilla sighed and sat up a bit. “Alright, you have a point,” She replied, sounding slightly dejected, “Although what do you want for dinner?”

“I’m feelin’ yakisoba,” She answered, backing the car out of its parking spot and getting on the road, “That alright with you?”

“It’s plenty alright, darling,” Camilla said, returning back to her usual self. The two of them didn’t really say much after that as they drove on home, both of them a little anxious for tonight. 

 

That night...

 

“Alright, hold still for a sec,” Nozomi said, wrapping the shock collar around Camilla’s neck and making sure that the prods were placed somewhere that wouldn’t cause any serious damage, “That good?”

“I feel as though it could be a little tighter, dear, it seems a tad bit loose,” Camilla replied, keeping her chin up a bit so that Nozomi had easier access to her neck. She would do this herself, but her hands were currently cuffed in front of her. Nozomi adjusted it a bit, pulling on it a bit until it was tight enough to get a little grunt out of the princess.

“Better? Can you still breathe?” Nozomi asked as she stood up and looked down at her crouching lover.

“Yes, darling, it’s good now,” Camilla sighed, getting used to breathing with the collar on, “Anything else we’re forgetting?”

“No, I think we’re good, set-up wise,” Nozomi said, looking around the living room to see if they needed to take care something before they got started. From the looks of things, everything was prepared. The mat was out, the St. Andrew’s Cross (Which is an X-frame for those of you wondering at home) was set up, all of her tools were set up nicely on the coffee table over in the corner, and Camilla was cuffed and collared. All that was left was for Nozomi to get dressed, basically.

“Alright, I think we’re good, Cammy,” Nozomi said, nodding as she looked over the room, “Now, what exactly do are you ok with? How far can I go?”

“You may do as you please to me, I’m yours to control and humiliate,” Camilla stated, her voice getting jittery just like it was earlier “You aren’t limited to what you can say, and you can be as cruel and despicable as you like. However, I would very much appreciate if you kept most physical abuse exclusive to my backside, chest, and thighs. Everything else is fair game for you to abuse.” 

“That sounds good. Although I’m leaving your navel be, there’s no way I’m gonna bring any harm to that. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself!” Nozomi joked, “Oh, also before I forget: What do you want the safeword to be?”

“Safeword?” Camilla raised an eyebrow and tilted her head in confusion.

“Y’know, it’s the word that you’ll say when you’ve had enough,” Nozomi explained, crouching down so she can be at eye level, “It’s so I know that you really really need to stop and that you want me to cuddle you like a lil’ kid and tell you everything’s alright!” Camilla frowned at the mention of that, but it was more of a humorous frown than anything else.

“So… is the safeword ‘safeword’?” Camilla asked, still a little confused about the whole concept. 

“Nah, silly, it’s something really easy to remember! Like red, or sausage. Just something silly that you won’t forget.”

Camilla nodded, letting out a little ‘mhm’ as she did. “How about that kind of meat you like? Yanikiku is what it’s called, I believe?”

“Yakiniku,” Nozomi corrected her, “And are you sure you wanna use that? It’s kinda tricky to say.”

“I can say it fine, dear. After all, I’ve got a skilled tongue, and you know that better than anyone~” Camilla shot Nozomi a shy little smirk, one that made Nozomi blush a little bit in embarrassment.

“Eh, that’s true. But can ya say it three times fast?”

“Yakiniku, yakiniku, yakiniku,” Camilla said, articulating it perfectly every time she said it. Nozomi’s eyes shot open, she was clearly wowed by that feat.

“Damn… Well, I guess it’s yakiniku then!” Nozomi exclaimed, the both of them sharing a bit of a laugh. “Alright, I think I’m gonna go get dressed now. You’re gonna sit tight while I get all gussied up, right?” Nozomi pulled a blindfold out of her pocket and started tying it around Camilla’s eyes, just to make sure that her entrance would be a surprise.

“Why would I move? It’s not like I have anything better to do,” Camilla replied, “Besides, patience is a virtue, and I can wait forever without ever getting tired of it~”

“Well, that’s good, because I’m probably gonna take a while. I’ve gotta take a shower, and dry off, and get some makeup on, and get this thing to fit because from the looks of it, it’s gonna be a little tight.” Camilla felt a pit form in her stomach when she heard that, waiting forever like this sounded like torture.

“Y-You won’t take that long, though… right?” Camilla stuttered, gulping a little bit.

“Eh, I’ll try, but I’m gonna take my time. Good things come to those who wait, right~? Now don’t you dare move, or Imma gonna punish ya~” With that, Nozomi left away, her footsteps getting more silent as she exited the room and went upstairs to go prepare.

Camilla was honestly really turned on by how cruel she was being, it was pretty hot to see Nozomi act selfishly like that. That and the demure tone managed to hold such wicked vibes in it, it was downright sexy. However, being left here to wait some more was really trying her patience, and honestly the princess was tired of waiting. She’d been waiting for something like this since last night, it was all she could really think about. Now that she was being forced to wait even more, it was starting to get on her nerves. She’d held off on getting off all day, despite the numerous lewd fantasies coursing through her mind. She had had enough willpower to resist the urge to touch herself to those thoughts, but that was currently running dry, and with this sudden period of free time dropped on her, now was the perfect time to indulge in a quick little ladyfap. Although quick might have not been the right word for it, Camilla usually tended to edge herself in order to get the most out of what she was doing.

Even with her hands cuffed like this, she could still get them down to her loins without much stopping her. That being said, it did hinder her in another way since she couldn’t get her other hand up to her chest. Camilla usually liked to knead her breasts while she schlicked, but with the restraints here she wasn’t going to be able to fulfill that desire. She wouldn’t need to, though, she could get off like this. It was just going to be a little less enthralling than usual.

She ran her middle finger along her slick folds, she was already rather wet right now due to how dirty her situation was right now. It had been quite a while since she masturbated, usually she and Nozomi took care of one another’s sexual urges. The last time she had actually masturbated, aside from her little episode at the porn shop earlier, was when she recorded that video of her doing it for Nozomi. The reaction she got from her upon showing her the video for the first time was one of the most adorable things she had ever seen, especially when Nozomi fainted at the sight of Camilla spreading her lips open for the camera while she looked at it with the lewdest stare she could give. The princess was rather wet already, which was most likely due to the fact that she was bound and cuffed like this. Even if it was kind of embarrassing that some simple bondage could turn her on like this, it made things easier for her right now so she wasn’t going to complain

Cammy spread her entrance open with her index and ring fingers and let her middle slip inside, letting out a soft ‘mm’ as she did while her pussy reflexively squeezed in against the pull of her other fingers. Her breathing immediately started to get a bit rigid, since she was essentially already halfway there already. Her finger went in all the way up to her second knuckle, and she wiggled it inside and let the tip brush and prod against her inner walls. She liked to keep her nails short, so pushing up against herself didn’t run the risk of getting stabbed by them. Once she’d had enough of that, she began to slowly pull her finger out. She tried to draw it out for as long as she could, she wanted to enjoy the feeling to the fullest.

Camilla stopped pulling out right as she reached the first joint on her finger, holding it there for a second before pushing right back up inside again. She used a little more force this time, and she didn’t hold it in for nearly as long before pulling out. This repeated over and over again as she started to pump in and out, getting a little faster with every motion. Camilla licked her lips as she picked up the pace more and more, and every time she thrusted her finger up into herself she let out a rather ghostly groan. Said thrusts also sent the most delicious tingle up her spine, and the feelings were somewhat enhanced by the fact that she was blinded. Her hips began to gyrate and grind into her palm as she continued further, and she rubbed her clit on the side of her hand to get some extra, yet very powerful stimulation. Her buttox also began to dig into her heels as well, since she was on her knees. Feeling the back of her feet pushing up into her rear made her toes curl, and and she bit on her lip in an attempt to keep quiet.

She continued to finger herself for what seemed like ages, picking up the pace and slowing down as she edged herself. Right now she was on the home stretch, she was almost done with it. Camilla could literally taste her orgasm right now, and after ripping it away from herself just before it was in reach so many times already, she was prepared to finally seize it. However, right before she was about to cum, the feeling of something placing itself on top of her head made her stop dead in her tracks. Although it wasn’t so much the feeling of it, but moreso how it pushed her head down hard until it pressed it between itself and the mat. There was quite a lot of pressure being applied to her head, almost like whatever it was was trying to squish her like a grape.

“Well well, I knew you were quite the slut, honey, but I didn’t think you were THIS much of a filthy whore,” A voice suddenly spoke out, and it was very familiar too. It was so familiar, in fact, that it made Camilla’s blood run cold. That’s because it was Nozomi’s voice. And from the sound of things, she wasn’t very happy with what she was doing. “Honestly, I figured that you’d just sit and wait like a good little girl, but I guess I had too much faith in ya. I’ll be sure not to get my hopes up for such a dumbass little fucktoy next time.”

“N-Nozomi?!!?” Camilla cried out, her breathing getting out of control and sporadic after getting startled, “Dear gods, don’t scare me like that, you almost gave me a heart ata-AHHH!!!” She was cut off by the sudden feeling of electricity being shot into her neck, and her whole body tensed up as it continued for about ten seconds. Nozomi was most likely holding down the button to get it to go for this long, and the way she was drawing it out was something that Cammy both loved and hated.

“You will speak when I tell you to, whore, so ZIP IT!” Nozomi commanded, pushing down Camilla’s head with what the lavender haired woman could only assume was her foot since she could feel the wiggling of toes through some sort of nylon, “And I thought you liked pain, sweetie. Judging by your reaction to that shock, you don’t seem to be very keen on it. Which is rather pathetic because I’ve only got your little control collar on the lowest setting right now.”

“T-That’s only because you surprised me-AHHH!!” Camilla was cut off again by another pain scream as the collar did it’s thing.

“What did I just fucking say??? Are you hard of hearing or something???” Nozomi chastised her, her voice filled with fury like an angry parent. Camilla didn’t answer that question for fear of another shock, but she received one anyway and this one made her fucking scream. “You were supposed to answer that one, you moron! Oh my god, you really are stupid, aren’t you??”

“I… I’m sorry…” Camilla whimpered, expecting a shock to come once again. But it didn’t. All that came was a disappointed sigh from Mistress Tojo.

“I suppose that’s alright. I mean, I should be a little more patient, you are pretty fucking brain dead, after all,” Nozomi replied, easing up a bit with the pressure she was applying with her foot, “But you shouldn’t be touching yourself without my permission, bitch. Understand?”

“Y-Yes, ma’am,” The princess croaked out, nodding slightly even with all the force being applied to her skull. Her mind was a whirlwind of emotions right now, she wasn’t sure how to feel about this. This was nothing like how Nozomi was at the store, this was just full-on sadistic! Not that that was a bad thing, she loved it. It still hurt like hell, both physically and emotionally, but it’s not like she was doing this out of malice, right?

“Good,” Nozomi said, her tone changing completely to a more cheerful one like she was bipolar, “Although I’d prefer if you call me Mama, or mommy. Whichever you prefer, really. That sound good, painslut?” Camilla’s cheeks started burning like crazy upon hearing those words, and her butt began to wiggle in the air as her thighs rubbed together. Oh god, how did Nozomi know about her mommy kink? She’d always made sure to never let that slip, but the fact that she knew right now was more than enough to make her want to crawl under a rock and die of embarrassment. She also wanted to squeal too because being forced to call her lover mommy was pretty fucking sexy, for lack of a better term.

“Y-Yes, Mommy…” The bound woman groaned, her response getting a little chuckle out of Nozomi. Even with the blindfold on, Camilla could still see the sadistic smirk she probably had on in her imagination.

“Mmmm, good girl~ I like it when you call me that…” The dom girl said in a very deep, seductive tone, “Alright, I suppose we should get things started now.” Nozomi lifted her foot off of Camilla’s head and took a few steps back, allowing Camilla to get back into an upright position while she remained on her knees. She kept her hands up towards her chest as she rose up, though, keeping them folded together as if she was praying in order to show a little chastity. She remained like that for a few seconds until she felt Nozomi pull on the edge of her blindfold, and with that it was ripped off completely and thrown to the side. Camilla opened her eyes and blinked them a few times as they readjusted to the light in the room, and once her vision did finally get back to normal, she was greeted with the sight of something so beautiful that it made her fucking jaw drop so hard it almost hit the floor and buried through to the other side of the fucking globe.

That sight was Nozomi, of course, and her outfit was something that one would only be able to describe as ‘...whoa’. Ok, it could be described as lewd business wear, but you’d be taken aback too if you saw your lover in something so fucking yummy. The ensemble consisted of a white blouse under a grey jacket, with a matching grey skirt that was a little too short and snug to be considered safe for work. It was also accompanied by some dark brown panty hose, and good fucking lord did it make those legs look like they went on forever.

While she did have it going on below the waist, above that was still just as rockin’. The purple haired woman had the top few buttons on her blouse undone, so all that delectable cleavage was on display like a badge of honor. Camilla was really hoping that she would get rewarded by having her face shoved in that cleavage, because that was something that she very much enjoyed.

Her hair looked really sexy as well. She had it in that braid she sometimes styled it in, and while Camilla did like the scrunchies, seeing her hair like that was quite the visual treat. Now it might seem weird to have her focused on hair so much, but Camilla never really got to enjoy those little details since when she went at it with Nozomi, her face was normally buried between the shorter girl’s thighs.

“If I may be allowed to speak, Mama,” Camilla blurtred out, “But you look amazing…” She was expecting a glare for speaking out without permission, but instead Nozomi just gave her a smile.

“Well, normally ya wouldn’t, but since it’s praise, I’ll give ya a pass,” Nozomi replied, putting her arms behind her back and leaning forward a bit as if she was trying to give Camilla a better look at her chest. The red tint in Camilla’s face only got brighter, and it was starting to look the same color as her eye. “Tell ya what, painslut, for that, I think I’m gonna give you the option to request a punishment from lil’ ol’ me~” Camilla blinked a few times and felt a lump form in her throat. Why was she giving her the option to request something? There had to be a catch to this, something she’d do to fuck with her.

“That’s awfully gracious of you, mistress,” Camilla said, trying her best not to look worried, “Although, just to be clear, is there anything that I would not be allowed to ask for?”

“Only the option to finish yourself off, sweetie,” Nozomi said all smug, “I may be letting your misbehavior slide, but I’m still going to put you in your place tonight...” Camilla felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of her face at the mention of that. She was gonna be in one hell of a ride tonight…

“Understood…” Camilla replied somewhat dejected, “I-If it’s not too much to ask, but could you please… spank me?”

“Spank you…?” Nozomi trailed off, her eyebrows furrowing into a glare as she slowly pulled the remote out from behind her back. Camilla’s eyes widened in panic, unsure of what to do. Despite the abuse feeling great, she sure as hell did not wanna get shocked again, or else her neck was gonna feel numb for the rest of the week. Nozomi’s thumb began to slowly lower onto the button, and with that it was time to take action.

“Uhhhh S-spank me…. Mommy?” The princess stuttered out, closing her eyes and bracing for another shock. However, she was met with a very different sensation: The feeling of Nozomi patting her on the head and ruffling her hair.

“Heh, good girl~” Nozomi giggled, “Mommy will gladly spank her naughty little girl~” Good god, hearing that set Camilla’s fucking loins on fire. Like, she was sure that whoever touched her down there would feel like they were putting their hand on a burning stove. “Now come on over to the couch so Mama can get to work~” Nozomi turned around and started to walk, with Camilla watching in awe as she watched that behind swing from side to side in a rather hypnotic fashion. The princess shook her head to get out of the trance, though, and she quickly crawled over to the couch to the best of her abilities. It was somewhat tough with her hands cuffed, but she had a feeling that Nozomi would punish her for standing up straight. It was then that Cammy realized that she was being submissive. Like, actually submissive. And that Nozomi was really really good at this. Fuck.

Nozomi plopped down on the couch with very unladylike grace for someone who was supposed to be a domme, but it’s not like Camilla could complain since she was acting rather depraved for someone who grew up in a royal household. That and the shock collar basically meant that she couldn’t really speak out without having to face Nozomi’s wrath.

She climbed up onto the couch and laid herself on Nozomi’s lap. Since she was much bigger than Nozomi, it felt kind of awkward for her to be positioned on her lap like this. But, she could still spank her like this, and that was all that mattered. Camilla’s rear was rather plump and juicy, and it was something that Nozomi had always had a fondness for. Not as much as her chest or her stomach, or her hair, and definitely not as much as her personality, but her butt was pretty foine, all things considered. She could also feel Camilla’s breathing too since she had her stomach on her legs, and her breathing patterns were those of someone who was very nervous or excited. Nozomi found it cute that she was all wound up like this, but she wanted to wind her up even more. Not because she was being cruel, but because she knew that’s what she wanted.

To start things off, Nozomi drew her fingertip up along the back of Camilla’s thigh, trailing it slowly up towards her buttox so she could watch the poor girl squirm in anticipation of her hand coming down to slap her. She couldn’t see Camilla’s face, but Nozomi could just imagine that flustered look on her face. It was honestly quite adorable.

“Hey whore,” Nozomi said, slowly lifting her hand away from Cammy’s bum, “Do me a favor and count every spank I give you… Get them all right, and I may just give you a reward. Understand?”

“Yes, Momm-EEEE OUCH!!!” Camilla cried out, her glutes tensing up as Nozomi’s hand gave her right cheek a good, hard slap. So hard in fact that she sound nearly echoed through their house. Camilla gritted her teeth as she felt the sting, and oh god did it fucking sting. Her reaction brought a smile to Nozomi’s face, and she let out an amused laugh as well.

“Make sure you count ‘em out loud, sweetie~ I wanna make sure you and I are on the same page!” WIth that, Nozomi brought her hand down again and gave her other cheek the slap this time. Camilla’s reaction was just as boisterous as the last, although this time it was accompanied by the princess shouting ‘two’ at the top of her lungs with a very euphoric scream. Not long after, Nozomi gave her another slap, and another, each one accompanied by the next number down the line. Three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten… it just kept going. The number climbed higher and higher as Nozomi delivered slap after slap after slap after slap! Sometimes Nozomi would catch Camilla off guard by breaking the rhythm just to see if she’d just started counting in time with her hand. She wasn’t, of course, she was better than that, but it was still amusing to try and fuck with her. Other times she'd grab one of Camilla's cheeks, digging her nails in it in order to really get a rise out of the princess.

Despite yelping in pain each time that damn hand slapped her buttcheeks, Camilla was actually having a very pleasant time. If this request had shown anything, it was that the princess was a very filthy masochist. So masochistic, in fact, that if she hadn't been tasked with counting every single slap she got from Nozomi, she would have been screaming something along the lines of “Oh gods, spank me harder, Mommy! Your slutty little girl needs more punishment~!!!” Sure she could get the point across by moaning out every number, but she just wanted to go full on whore right now just to degrade herself some more.

Eventually, the spank count started to reach the late 50s, and Nozomi was showing no signs of slowing down. Camilla's butt was starting to turn red, and it looked like it was on the verge of bruising. On top of that, her butt was also starting to look all scratched up from Nozomi digging her nails into it. It wasn't enough to make her bleed, but she could do that if she wanted to. In all honestly Camilla would probably like that, given how much of a fucking painslut she was. Speaking of sluts, Nozomi figured that it was probably a good time to start shaming the one sprawled across her lap.

“Y’know, it’s downright amusing how wet you are right now, my little slutbag~” Nozomi teased, giving Camilla’s booty a break from the constant spanking since her hand was starting to sting from doing it so much. She stuck her hand in between Camilla’s legs and began to tease her slick entrance with the tips of her magic fingers. She was already pretty wet before this, but after getting spanked to hell and back, she was was absolutely fucking soaked! “Tell me, you stupid whore, do you like it when Mommy spanks your fat little ass~?” She didn’t mean that last part, she just thought it would hurt her pride a little. Although she wasn’t much to talk, both of them were a little on the chubby side.

“Y-Yes… Oh gods, I love your spanking so much, Mommy…” Camilla rasped out, her voice somewhat hoarse after calling out every slap her ass received, “It feels so good when you put a stupid little fucktoy like me in my place! I’m such a naughty little slut who deserves to be beaten senseless for hours! You have no idea how much I cherish every slap to my rear, and every time you hit me it fills me with overwhelming joy!!!” Hearing Camilla say that gave Nozomi goosebumps all over. She wasn’t really a hardcore sadist, but listening to Camilla say such deplorable things about herself was thrilling, to say the least. That and it kind of counted as positive feedback, since all of that did mean that she was enjoying herself.

“Well, you’re lucky I’m even giving a filthy, irredeemable, sleazy thot like you the time of day, so you best cherish every second of this while it lasts, missy,” Nozomi replied, pulling her hand away from Camilla’s core and reeling it back, “Now tell me, how many slaps to your ass does this make~?” With barely any time between that pseudo warning and what happened next, Nozomi’s hand came rocketing down into Camilla’s cheek and gave it one more hard, painful slap.

“SEVENTY-TWO~!!!” Camilla cried out, her voice full of bliss as she called out that final hit. Her nails dug into the couch cushions as the pain started to get overwhelming, and she rested her head in order to get a little rest. Nozomi giggled at her reaction and gave her a pat on the head, using her other hand to caress Cammy’s ass in order to alleviate some of the soreness.

“Good girl~!” She praised her, giving her some very affectionate headpats while she did, “You counted every single one of them without fucking it all up! I guess you’re not as much of a brain-dead cocksleeve as I thought.”

“T-Thank you, Mama…. “ Camilla said, drooling into the cushion while she had a goofy little smile on her sweaty red face. She felt exhausted already, and Nozomi probably wasn’t even done with her yet.

“You’re welcome, slutface,” Nozomi chuckled, continuing to gently stroke Camilla’s hair like she was her pet, “Mommy’s proud of you for being able to count like a functional human being~ And for being such a good little waste of skin, I think you deserve a bit of a reward!’ Camilla did manage to perk up some at the mention of a reward. She’d forgotten about that part of the game, although that was probably because she was too spooked by fear of getting shocked again. “Now go sit down on the floor in front of me so we can get started~”

“Yes, mommy!” Camilla said, hastily getting off the couch and taking a seat just like Nozomi had instructed her to. It was really uncomfortable to sit on her rear after it had been battered so harshly, but Camilla was able to get through it. That and the pain was actually quite the turn on, in all honesty.

“Now, close your eyes…” Nozomi mused, a hint of mischief in her voice that made Camilla shudder. She shut her eyes just like she was instructed to, trying her best to calm herself down. She couldn’t keep her excitement down, although at the same time she was rather worried. Nozomi was kind of a wild card, and she didn’t know whether this reward would actually be what it was advertised as or a punishment in disguise. Maybe she’d let her eat her out? Maybe she was just going to get shocked and kicked in the face? Maybe she was going to leave her there like a fool while she waited for her to finally realize that there was no reward? Who know, but Camilla was pretty much on the edge of her seat at this point so she was ready and willing for anything.

After about a minute or two of waiting, Camilla felt something get near her face. And by get near, I mean that it pushed it up against her nose and rubbed itself into her face. Camilla didn’t try to fight against it for fear of punishment, but she was sure as fuck not happy with whatever it was.

“Ok, you can open your eyes now, my little whore~” Nozomi said, sounding very amused with whatever the hell was going on. Camilla opened her eyes just as instructed, and when she did, what she saw kind of disappointed her. The thing that was grinding into her nose and cheek was Nozomi’s pantyhose-clad right foot, and her toes began to press into her face and wiggle with the intention of annoying her, or at least that’s what Cammy assumed since she was sure as hell feeling that way right now. How the hell was this supposed to be a reward? Why the hell was this the reward? Whatever reason it was, it sure did piss her off a little.

“Um… not to sound ungrateful, Mistress, but how exactly is this a rewa-OW!!!” Camilla jumped in shock as she was, well, shocked by the control collar.

“I told you, it’s either Mama or Mommy, you mentally challenged troglodyte whore,” Nozomi scolded her, shocking her once again, but this time on a higher setting, “And yes, you did sound ungrateful. You should be ashamed.”

“I… My apologies, Mama, I just… didn’t know what to think of that…” Camilla whimpered, looking rather dejected after receiving those control shocks. Again, she was really starting to hate this collar, it was painful and downright humiliating. Those were still kind of positive things but it was still kind of unnerving.

“Well, if ya don’t know what to think with those two brain cells of yours, then I might as well just explain it to you.” Camilla frowned at those jabs to her intelligence, as those were kind of starting to get a teensy weensy bit fucking annoying, “Now, you’re gonna worship my foot like a good little girl, and you’re going to enjoy it because getting to use your filthy whore tongue on me should be a reward in itself. Capiche?”

“Understood, M-Mommy…” The princess whimpered, feeling kind of dumb for not picking up on that.

“Good. Now get to work,” Nozomi commanded, sounding rather impatient after having to explain this, “Oh, and do anything to tickle me, or hurt me, and I will crank your little obedience collar up. I heard this thing can fry a person’s brain like an egg on the highest setting, so you best not do anything to piss me off…” Camilla felt a lump form in her throat upon hearing that last bit. This collar was starting to feel less like an obedience tool and more like a torture device. Camilla was reasonably frightened by this, but the thing that really made her wanna pee all over the mat like a scared puppy was Nozomi’s death glare. Now, when I say death glare, I mean a death glare. Like she looked ready to fucking kill Camilla without remorse, and that actually did manage to hit home for her. She was actually scared right now, her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. And as fucked up as it sounds, but she was loving every second of it.

After staring at her displeased mistress for a few seconds like a deer in headlights, Camilla got right to work and began to slowly run her tongue along the ball of Nozomi’s foot. She tried to lick as gently as she possibly could, not wanting to set Nozomi off by giving her a weird feeling or accidentally tickling her. She retracted her tongue and licked upward along the sole too, towards her toes where she started run her tongue along the bottoms of Nozomi’s toes through the nylon. The second she did, however, she was met with a very painful, very long shock from Nozomi. Camilla screamed in agony and pushed her face into Nozomi’s foot, which only earned her another shock.

“Too ticklish! Come on, slut, worship me! Do it right, it’s the only thing you’re good for!!!” Nozomi chastised, giving Camilla another hard shock just to make sure the lesson sank in. Camilla felt like she was on the verge of tears, this hurt so fucking much… and she fucking loved it. The cruelty and punishment was just so fucking delicious, and she just wanted Nozomi to keep on shocking her until her brain was leaking out of her ears. She was already leaking, for the most part, she was just dripping on the mat from how fucking soaked she was. Punishment and pain always did make her aroused. Even in battle. After enduring all that damage and abuse, the saddle on her wyvern would always be wet with her fluids from how turned on everything got her. Camilla was curious to see if she could get off from this punishment alone, and to see how far she could push this before Nozomi really started punishing her.

“My deepest apologies, Mama, I’ll be sure not to do it again,” Camilla replied, trying her best not to look a little devious, but the glint in her eye couldn’t exactly hide that.

“You better not, or else,” Nozomi growled, turning up the power on the collar while she gave Camilla another heart-stopping death stare.

“Or else what, Mommy? Apologies for asking, but I’m intrigued to know what the punishment it~?” Camilla batted her eyes all innocently, acting like a good little girl when really she was a naughty little slut that was in need of some punishment. Nozomi’s brow furrowed in reaction to Camilla’s little act, and from the looks of it she wanted to just shock her then and there for being smart with her. But, the princess hadn’t done anything that was truly deserving of punishment, so she decided to hold off on that stuff. For now, at least.

“Well… I can’t tell you, but just know that if you do keep this up, you’re going to be in an entirely new world of pain. Ya dig?” Nozomi answered, her tone full of malice. Camilla’s cheeks flushed yet again at that threat, as well as how scary Nozomi sounded when she made it. It felt like she really was going to punish her if she fucked this up or pissed her off, and whatever punishment was in store for her sounded extremely fucking nasty. 

“I ‘dig’, Mama,” Camilla said, placing her hand on the bottom of Nozomi’s heel so that she could have a little more control over where she was licking, “May I continue now? I see how much of a gift this is, and I’d like to continue to enjoy it. I promise I won’t tickle you~” Nozomi’s frown remained, and it would most likely remain that way until Camilla stopped fucking around and did her thing already. Nozomi nodded, holding her finger over the button just in case she had to put this bitch in her place.

Camilla lifted Nozomi’s foot to her mouth, licking at her heel and planting a few soft kisses in that area as well while brushing her lips against her skin. This made Nozomi elicit a soft moan under her breath, so that meant that she was at least on the right track. She continued to lick softly against her heel, running her tongue around in a circle as slowly and lightly as possible to keep from tickling her again. She took things nice and easy, just focusing on enjoying this “reward” and licking upwards along her foot before things started to get a little too electric.

Licking Nozomi’s foot was something that Camilla never really did, but it was a desire that she enjoyed indulging every now and again. She didn’t have a foot fetish, per se… Ok that was bullshit, she totally did. It wasn’t as big as some of her other kinks, like her mommy kink or being treated like a slave, but it was something that she wasn’t too into indulging. She enjoyed doing this, of course, Nozomi’s foot was just too good not to worship. It was silky smooth, it tasted rather sweet for a foot, and, even though she wasn’t allowed to enjoy this part of the experience, the giggles Nozomi would make whenever she’d focus on her tickle spots were oh so very cute. That and just the smell of it made her heart flutter. Nozomi was prone to washing her feet when she showered, and the coconut shea butter body washed she used was quite a pleasant scent. That and the nylons were just so fucking smooth, she wanted to rub her face on them forever and then some. Camilla wanted nothing more than to bury her face in that foot and just smell it for as long as she could. It smelled so nice, and that coupled with Nozomi squirming around and laughing as she just rubbed her face against her foot was a delight that she would always savor.

“I love your foot so much, Mommy…” Camilla whispered into the bottom of Nozomi’s foot as she gave it another lick. She looked like she was on Cloud fuckin’ 9, like she was just relishing in how good it was.

“As you should, slut. As you should,” Nozomi murmured back to her, sounding a little aggravated but mostly pleased with her performance so far. That was enough to make Camilla feel some sort of encouragement, despite still trying to see how far she could go before she got the punishment she desperately wanted. With that, she picked up the pace some, still being as delicate as she could but letting her lust vent while she did it. That made Nozomi twitch just a bit, but it wasn’t followed by a shock so it didn’t really mean she had to let up any.

Camilla just kept planting kiss after kiss upon her sole, letting her tongue slip out here and there to lash it and keep things interesting. Her kissing and licking ramped up ever so slightly with each passing second, and with that her restraint slowly withered away with it. Absent-mindedly, she also started to bite here and there, which didn’t get too much of a negative rouse out of her mistress, but it wasn’t worthy of getting a shock. They were small at first, nothing more than just grazing her teeth against the arch, but they got progressively rougher. So much so that she was just biting into the nylon and sometimes even the skin. Which eventually lead to Camilla tearing a small out of the stocking. The ripping of the nylon was enough to make Camilla’s blood run cold, and the second she had realized what she’d done, it was already too late. Camilla had had her eyes closed whiles she was worshipping Nozomi’s foot to maximize the enjoyment, and when she opened them, she saw a large hole towards the center of Nozomi’s foot, and Nozomi herself was glaring at her. When I say glare, however, I mean trying to burn fucking holes in her skull. Not to mention that she had a glint of disappointment in those pretty green eyes, and that stung more than the anger.

“Y’know…” Nozomi sighed, her voice raught with displeasure, “I thought you would have been smart enough to know not to fucking do that. Guess I was wrong.” Her words were cold and heartless, and it was just making the already present embarrassment burn like crazy. Not that Camilla minded, though, this was what she wanted. She opened her mouth to apologize, but Nozomi just kicked her in the face again. Said kick was hard enough to knock her down on to her back, and she crashed down hard against the mat. Before she had any time to react, Nozomi’s foot came down hard into her cheek, pinning her head down.

“P-Please forgive me, Mistress, I’m sorry!!!” Camilla pleaded, her words semi-muffled as Nozomi dug her heel into her cheek, “I got so lost in worshipping you that I forgot what I was doing, and I-GAHAAH!!!” She was interrupted by an all too familiar shock, although this time it was much painful than the last.

“It’s Mama, you fucking idiot!!! God, I give you simple instructions, and you even manage to fuck those up!” Nozomi growled, giving her another extremely painful shock and watching with delight as she screamed in pain, “Honestly, I’m really impressed. I didn’t think my opinion of you could get any lower, but now it has and I’m amazed.” She pressed the button again and gave Camilla one more shock, this one a lot longer than the previous and way more effective on the lavender haired warrior woman. Tears were welling up in those crimson eyes of her’s, and she was grabbing onto Nozomi’s ankle, trying to force her off. But the shocks quickly nullified all her attempts at rebellion, so she was forced to stay under her and take it like a bitch. “Do you have anything to say, slutbag? I’m awfully jintrigued to see what comes out of your mouth next…” Nozomi gave her another shock, although the scream of pain sounded more like a moan this time around.

“M-MOOORE~!!!” Camilla cried out, sounding like the was experiencing both euphoria and brutal pain at the same time. That made Nozomi stop dead in place, her eyes widening for a few seconds after hearing that.

“I-I’m sorry, what did you say?” The purple haired woman asked, taking her foot off of Camilla’s face. She was expecting to see a pained expression, but when she did finally get a good look, the princess was smiling.

“I… I said ‘more’, Mommy,” Camilla panted, taking the time to wipe some of the sweat and tears off of her face. She also had a bit of a nosebleed from that kick to her face, and blood was trickling down her cheek from her right nostril.

“More? You want me to punish you more?” The question was answered with a short nod from Camilla, and that made Nozomi snicker. “Are you suuuuuuure? Because the penalty for you fucking up like that isn’t going to be very fun~”

“I’m absolutely sure, Mama!!!” Camilla blurted out, “I’ve been such a bad little girl, and I deserve to be put in my place!!!” That wily, excited masochistic side of her finally started to come out, and that made Nozomi blush a little bit. But it didn’t put a damper on the effect of the wicked grin that spread across her face as her boo asked her for more punishment.

“Heh, fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn ya, honey~” With that, she grabbed Camilla by the hair and started to make her way over to the cross. Camilla had little time to react as the shorter girl grabbed onto her, and she was just being dragged across the mat while she tried to get up on her feet. Before she could do that, however, she was thrown face first into the cross. Camilla managed to get up on her knees after that, rubbing her forehead and groaning in pain. She could already feel a lump growing there, despite the cross being padded. She was then spun around and pushed back onto her butt, leaning on the cross while Nozomi stood over her again.

“Arms out, now, sweetie~” Nozomi commanded, managing to sound strict and playful at the same time. Camilla didn’t hesitate to follow her command, and she held them out while reaching up to Nozomi. The purple haired girl grabbed her wrists and lifted her up a bit, pulling a key out from her pocket. She used said key to uncuff Camilla’s wrists, throwing the cuffs aside and taking another step back. “Now, stand up and face the other way.” The princess did as she was instructed once again, pressing the front of her body up against the cross while biting her lip. She hadn’t even touched her front side all that much, but just moving felt like it hurt. Camilla felt Nozomi press herself against her from behind her, sandwiching her between the cross while she moved her arms up and put them in the restraints there. Camilla pulled at them, but they were really tight, tighter than the cuffs she was just in. Nozomi moved down to do her ankles, and once those were cuffed she was pretty much spread eagle. She also moved her hair out of the way, leaving the princess’s backside nice and exposed for some punishment. Speaking of her backside, Nozomi gave her one more slap to the bum, which made Camilla jump and thrust forward into the cross as another large, red handprint was left on her butt.

“Hehehe, I’ll never get tired of that~” Nozomi chuckled, smiling as she watched that handprint sink in and join all the others that covered Camilla’s ass. She then turned around and walked over to the coffee table, leaving Camilla staring at the wall as anticipation gnawed away at her. Given her position and where the coffee table was, she couldn’t see what Nozomi was getting. Maybe she was gonna beat her with that cane? Or perhaps she’d just use the flog and whack at her ‘til her arm got tired? She could also just vibe her with the wand from behind too, that was a possibility.

“Hey, slutface!” Nozomi called out, interrupting Camilla’s train of thought, “Ever seen Raiders of the Lost Ark?”

“Um… Yes?” Camilla answered, a bit confused by that. What the hell did a movie about an archeologist with a whip have to do with- oh. Oh no. Oh yes. She meant… She was gonna… Oh god this was gonna be fun. “W-Whyever would you ask me such a question, mommy~?” Right after she asked that question, something hit her directly in the middle of her back. It was quick, thin, and the mark it left felt like it just ignited and started burning. To put it bluntly, it hurt like a motherfucker, and the second she got it, Camilla fucking screamed/moaned the loudest she had all night.

“I take it ya liked that, dearie~?” Nozomi asked, giving her another lash directly after, “C’mon, tell Mommy whatcha think! Does gettin’ whipped make ya all tingly and warm between your legs??” She gave Camilla lash number three on her right buttcheek, leaving a crimson streak going across the whole of it. The lavender haired princess let out a shriek of a moan when she got that one, before going quiet and panting like a bitch in heat.

“Yes…” Camilla rasped, smiling like a fool, “Oh gods, yes, I love it!!!” Her eagerness brought a smile to Nozomi’s face, it was rather delightful to see Camilla enjoying herself here. Dom act or not, that’s all she really wanted for her, and she was gonna give her the time of her fucking life.

“That’s adorable…” She cooed, readying the whip for another strike, “Let’s see how much you can take!” She reeled her arm back before flinging it forward, the whip lashing her again right next to her left shoulder blade. Camilla’s entire body tensed up at that one, and the woman let out a muffled moan as she bit her lip. She gave Camilla a second to breathe, and also to prepare herself for her next strike. This time the strike was placed towards the right side of her back, leaving another large cut that must have felt like a bunch of flaming hot needles were piercing her skin.

“More!!!” Camilla choked out, nails scraping the cross as the burning sensation only grew worse and worse. Nozomi did as she asked, and strike six went right in the middle of her lower back, the mark looking almost like a tramp stamp but bloodier. Speaking of blood, Camilla’s wounds were bleeding. Not profusely, it was highly unlikely that she would be dying of blood loss like a girl who didn’t wanna accept her kamui. But her back was looking like a bloodbath already, and that was only after six lashes. Those scars were then joined by lash number seven, and that one went right up the center of her back, just a hair away from her spine.

“So, tell me,” Nozomi said, taking another pause between strikes, “Which hurts more… overhead?” A vertical lash was made on Camilla’s left buttcheek this time, and Camilla cried out once again as the whip cracked against her, “Or backhand?” She left another lash again, although this one was directly across her back, going straight through some of the other cuts too and really causing some pain for the princess. Her entire body tensed up as her back became what looked like the scratching post of a tiger, and just feeling her skin get cut up was insanely euphoric. It also stung like hell and made her skin feel like it was on fire, and it was becoming a little hard to put up with.

“I… I think they’re about the same for me, Mama…” The princess groaned, her nails digging into the boards as she hissed in pain. She could feel the blood trickling down her burning back, and it made her shiver.

“Do you want more, slutface~?” Nozomi mused, cracking the whip and watching Camilla flinch as the sound startled her.

“Y-Yes please!!” Camilla stuttered, trying to stick her back out as if to welcome more lashes to her body, but the restraints were making that kinda hard, “Just keep punishing for being such a no good dirty slut, Mommy!!!”

“If you say so,” Nozomi shrugged, and once again cracked that whip against Cammy’s back side. This time the lash went from her left hip to her right shoulder blade, passing through a lot of the other scars that were left on her back and really making Camilla tense up in pain. Her scream this time was more pain than pleasure, and tears were visibly running down her cheeks now. Another lash came soon after that, streaking across both of her bumcheeks this time, which made her scream again, this time almost completely pain filled.

“Awwww, what’s wrong, whore?” Nozomi teased, giving her another lash right across her upper back between her shoulder blades, “Is it gettin’ too much for ya? Do ya want me to quit because you’re such a weak little fucking bitch?” The whip cracked once again in the tramp stamp area, leaving another large bloody gash on her skin. Camilla didn’t answer, she just panted and sobbed on occasion, almost like she was too exhausted and in pain to say anything. She did, however, shake her head no, so Nozomi got her answer that way. She cracked the whip against her again, this time near her neck and the lash kind of getting up that far too. Camilla’s head cocked in pain and she started to violently jerk at the restraints. Yeah, that one clearly hurt like a motherfucker.

“Oooh, that one hurt to look at!” Nozomi cackled, slapping her knee while Camilla calmed down some, “You sure you don’t wanna call it quits, babe? There’s no shame in giving up!”

“We… Well I’m not giving in yet…” Camilla croaked out, her head turned a bit so that she could look at Nozomi. There was a fire in those crimson eyes of her’s, one that was burning almost as hot as her back currently was for her.

“Are we now?” Nozomi replied, acting kind of smug, “Well, let’s see if you’re able to handle this!” Nozomi suddenly gave her two lashes in quick succession, and that both surprised and very much hurt the bound woman. The lashes were in an X on her back, and they went from the shoulder to her hip diagonally. Camilla gritted her teeth and snarled, still letting out a scream but it was drowned out by said snarl. “Hm, you took that one a bit better than I expected. Which isn’t much, my expectations were low, but we’re gettin’ somewhere!” Right after that she gave her a couple more random lashes across her back, and that was enough to get Camilla to let out a high pitched squeal. It was more intense than the sounds she had been making, but that didn’t mean that Nozomi was going to let up in the slightest.

The lashes kept on coming one after the other, streaking across Camilla’s back like Nozomi was painting a masterpiece with blood and scars. She was whipping her so much that both of them had lost count of how many lashes she’d given her. It was probably in the late twenties by this point, but you probably wouldn’t be able to tell that since Camilla’s back was pretty fucked up by now. And while it might’ve looked rather grisly, it was nothing compared to the the hell that Camilla was in right now. Every single lash just sent her further into a world of pain that she didn’t even know was possible to reach. At first it was great, her inner masochist was absolutely adoring the agonizing beauty of it all. Buuut too much of a good thing can be bad sometimes, and this was definitely one of those situations. The more she received, the less enjoyable and sexy things got. Despite how painful it was, it was something that she could absolutely handle. Camilla had been mortally wounded several times before, so a little whipping wasn’t as bad as that. Of course it still hurt like a bitch, and the will to hold out was starting to run dry, but it’s not like it couldn’t get any worse, right?

Another lash streaked across her butt, making Camilla shriek again as her body tensed up in throes. The whipping then ceased once again after that, and Camilla was given a chance to breathe and recollect herself.

“C’mon, just break! My arm is startin’ to get kinda tired!!!” Nozomi whined, giving her own arm a rest and dropping the whip, “Aren’t you getting tired, too? Don’tcha just want Mama to kiss your boo boos and tuck you in like the little bitch that I know you are?”

“You’re going to have… Have to try harder than that…” Camilla replied between inhales and exhales, “I might be in an extreme amount of pain right now, but I’m not about to give up just ye- GAHHAHAFUCKING CHRIST!!!” She was suddenly interrupted as she felt the damn collar go off once again. Something that she had forgotten was there. Fuck.

“Is that hard enough for ya~?” Nozomi smirked and gave her another lash, quickly followed by a shock on the highest setting, “Y’know, if ya keep this up, you’re gonna get really hurt. This collar can fry your brain like an egg. Plus I’m runnin’ outta back to mark up, so skinning that part of you is probably gonna hurt lots. I wonder what’ll happen first…” More tears and even some drool started flowing down Camilla’s sweaty face as she was whipped and shocked again, simultaneously this time. That put her dangerously close to crying like a child, and if she did that, Nozomi would probably never let her live that down.

“Well, what’s it gonna be?” Nozomi asked, giving her another two doses of the whip n shock crazy combo, “Are ya gonna give in?” This was followed by three more of those, and this was the final nail in the coffin for Camilla. She couldn’t fucking take any more.

“Y-YAKINIKU!!!” Camilla cried out at the top of her lungs, “YAKINIKU YAKINIKU YAKINIKU MAKE IT FUCKING STOP!!!” She broke right there and started crying, sobbing like a child as the pain became way too much for her to bare. The torment stopped immediately, and Camilla was left tied to the cross, crying her fucking eyes out. Nozomi dropped the toys and the remote, rushing over as fast as she could. She undid Camilla’s collar and threw it to the side, followed by the restraints that kept her on this stupid thing. As soon as she was freed, Camilla stumbled backwards, but Nozomi caught her and made sure that she wouldn’t fall down.

“Shhhh, shhhh, it’s ok now, honey, it’s ok!!!” Nozomi panicked, holding Camilla close while she lowered them both down onto the mat. Camilla clung to Nozomi and just cried, burying her face into her chest and holding onto her jacket sleeve like a little kid. Nozomi held onto her too, keeping her head up and her back away from anything while she stroked Camilla’s head. “Everything’s ok now, don’t worry, it’s over, I’m so sorry!!!” Nozomi rambled on, acting completely different from the sadistic dominatrix she was just thirty fucking seconds ago, “I’m here for you, it’s alright. Just let it all out…” She was like a mother right now, which was awfully fitting after she forced Camilla to call her Mama all night. Camilla kept trying to calm herself down while she just laid there in Nozomi’s arms, but she just couldn’t. All of this was overwhelming as fuck, and this was the first time in years that she’d ever felt that way. It was all so humiliating, too, so that just made her breakdown sting worse than the pain she was getting from her fucked up back. It didn’t take her long to get it all out of her system, though, so that was somewhat relieving. “You good now?” Nozomi asked, still petting her like a kitten.

“Yes… I’m fine, for the most part…” Camilla groaned, sitting up a bit and letting out a hiss as her back started hurting when she moved, “Good gods, I am in so much pain right now…”

“Heh, yeah, sorry about that…” Nozomi chuckled, taking her jacket off before rolling up the sleeves on her blouse, “Lay on your belly and let me take care of your wounds, ‘kay?” The purple haired woman got up and went over to the coffee table to get the first aid kit from under it.

“Yes, Mama,” Camilla sighed, turning herself over and doing as she was instructed.

“You don't need to call me that anymore,” Nozomi smirked, kneeling down and placing the kit on her left. Camilla turned her head and smiled, a pained yet playful look on her face.

“Well maybe I want to,” She mused, “It is a rather fitting name for you, after all.”

Nozomi couldn’t help but laugh out loud. “God, even when you’re in tremendous pain, you still know how to flirt,” She said, getting out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball, “Now hold still, this is gonna sting.”

“Actually, I think I might have a better idea,” Camilla grunted, getting up a bit so she could look at Nozomi better, “But first, could you go upstairs for me? There’s something in my underwear drawer that I have for times like these.”

“On it,” Nozomi nodded and immediately got up, putting the stuff back in the case before running off upstairs. The girl was faster than lightning as she sprinted all the way to their bedroom, almost breaking the door down as she rushed into the room. She nearly dived into Camilla’s dresser and pulled out the top drawer, beginning to rummage through it immediately. At the bottom, under a bunch of lingerie and cute panties, was a small silver staff with a glowing green jewel on one of the ends. She immediately grabbed it and slammed the drawer shut, and ran all the way back down to Camilla. The princess was still laying there, patiently waiting for Nozomi to return. “Alright, I’ve got… whatever the hell this is. What do I do with it?”

“Just hand it over to me, I know how to use it,” Camilla answered, holding her hand out. Nozomi handed it off to her bleeding girlfriend, and Camilla propped herself up on her elbows and winced in pain. “Let’s see if I remember how to use this…” She whispered to herself, and with that she closed her eyes and lifted the wand up. She held that pose for a few seconds, and while she was doing that, the jewel on the end of the rod started glowing. The princess was soon enveloped in light, her skin glowing brighter and brighter. Nozomi was already really weirded out by this sight, but the weirdest thing about this was that Camilla’s wounds started healing right in front of her eyes. The wounds just disappeared and closed up, and within seconds all of the lashes were gone and her back looked like it hadn’t been through the whipping of a lifetime. The glowing stopped too, although Camilla’s face was still glowing. In a metaphorical sense, anyway.

“Ahhhhh, that feels so much better!” Camilla moaned, pushing all of her hair back over her shoulder while she stretched backwards into an arch, “It felt like my backside was being burnt alive!!! You really did one over on me, Nozomi. That hurt like HELL!!!” Nozomi didn’t answer, she was too busy staring in awe. Both at how fucking beautiful Camilla was and that she had just fucking healed herself like she was Wolverine or Deadpool or something. Camilla stopped bending over backwards and went back to an upright position on her knees, looking the calmest she had been all night. “Is something wrong, dear?” She asked, referring to the slack jawed expression Nozomi had, “Cat got your tongue?”

“Huh? Oh, sorry! Nothing’s wrong, I’m just… surprised that you could do that,” Nozomi ran her fingers through her hair and looked around the room nervously for some reason, “H-How did you do that, by the way?”

“I just used a healing rod my little sister gave me as a parting gift before coming here,” Camilla replied, picking it up and looking over, “I keep it around for whenever I have any grisly injuries that need immediate service. This is the first time I’ve had to use it since I got it, too. Which I suppose is a good thing. I mean, it would be awfully annoying if I was getting severely wounded every other week, right?”

“Yeah, I suppose that’s true,” Nozomi said, chuckling a little bit under her breath, “Although thank god you had that handy, I couldn’t stand looking at those lashes. They made me feel like a monster…” Nozomi looked down at her side in shame, guilt starting to wash over her as all of Camilla’s screams and cries played back in her head.

“Awww, honey, don’t say that!” Camilla cooed, scooting closer to her and cupping Nozomi’s cheek so she would look right at her, “I asked you for those, and I loved every single one! Even if a few of them were extremely painful…”

“I know, but it just felt like I went way too far with that! I even made you sob. What kind of a person would make their girlfriend sob, y’know? I just went too far with the act, and I wound up seriously hurting you...” Nozomi bit her lip and sighed, still kinda beating herself up over the whole game. She looked like she was gonna cry.

“A good girlfriend, that’s what,” Camilla stated sternly, “I wanted that, and you gave it to me in spades. So don’t you dare feel bad about yourself for this, because I loved every damn second of it. And knowing that you did all of that for me just makes me love you even more.” Nozomi looked back up at her, looking like she was really gonna cry this time. But she didn’t, she just smiled and gave Camilla a hug.

“Thanks… I’m sorry I thought I hurt you…” She whimpered, squeezing the princess tight while said princess hugged her back.

“It’s alright, dear, I don’t mind,” Camilla replied, stroking her hair much like how Nozomi was doing it for her moments ago. Nozomi’s hands ran up and down Camilla’s back while they embraced each other like this, and the lavender haired woman let out a moan as they glided across her skin.

“Y’know, I seriously missed just being able to touch you like normal when I was beating you,” Nozomi sighed, giving Cammy’s ass a good squeeze, “Like I seriously just wanted to drop the torture stuff, push you on the ground, and worship you all over…” One of her hands moved away from Camilla’s back and and went around to Camilla’s front, where it slid down between her legs. That area was starting to heat up again now that Nozomi was rubbing Cammy all over, and she could hear the sound of a soft moan escaping her lips.

“Mmm… that actually doesn’t sound too bad right now…” Camilla whispered in a low, sultry voice, putting a hand on the back of Nozomi’s head, “Would you care to give me the pleasure of one of your famous, and might I say downright fucking sublime ‘bellybutton blowjobs’, Mommy~?” She annunciated every syllable in the goofy little phrase, putting lots of emphasis on them just to make it sound really fucking good. Camilla could feel Nozomi shudder right after she said that one, and it brought a bemused smile to her lips. She was then pushed down onto the mat immediately after, and Nozomi pinned her to it while looking at her with a flustered, yet really twitchy and slightly feral grin on her face.

“I think you just gave me a mommy kink because that turned me the fuck on like crazy…” She growled, her face now becoming one huge fucking blush in a matter of seconds.

“Really~? Well, Mama, I suggest you get to work because I’m feeling awfully needy right now…” Camilla’s smile started to get a little smug, which only fired Nozomi up even more, “You’ll take care of me as best you can, though. Won’t you, Mommy~?” Nozomi flared her nostrils when she heard that, the fire in her just lit up twice as bright and burned thrice as hard. Things were about to get very wet and very explosive. And Nozomi was in the splash zone.

“Ohhohoho, you’re gonna get it now, Missy!!!” Nozomi laughed, and with that she slid down and put her face right in Camilla’s perfect little belly. Her body was still covered with sweat from the rigorous beating she’d received. Nozomi didn’t mind, though, the sweat gave her skin a very salty taste, and she loved herself some salt.

The shorter girl dipped her head down and just gave Camilla one long, fast lick straight up her tummy, avoiding her navel for now. Camilla squealed and bucked her hips a little, the feeling of that tongue just running along her sensitive abdomen was rather ticklish for her.

“Hehe, come on, dear, no teasing!” She laughed, pushing Nozomi’s head down onto her stomach and positioning it in such a way so that her mouth was just above her delectable, uber sensitive inbetweenie.

“Oh fuck, I love it when you’re greedy!” Nozomi moaned into her skin, her voice and breath tickling Camilla’s navel. That sensation was quickly replaced by the feeling of Nozomi’s warm, squishy tongue shoving itself inside her navel. Nozomi’s delightful little mouthsnake eagerly squirmed around inside Camilla’s bellybutton, wiggling around and making sure to taste every little detail that the shallow cavern had to offer. The second Nozomi’s tongue touched down she let out a satisfied moan, the taste she loved so fucking much making her drool much more than usual. Camilla’s bellybutton was wet within seconds, much like her loins currently were, and the feeling of all that slobber making her tummy wet made the princess arch her back with delight.

“Ohhhhhh, darling, you do that so well, it’s amazing!!!” Camilla sang out, her hands pressing down harder onto Nozomi’s head so that she wouldn’t be able to move from where she was. That gave Nozomi more encouragement to ravage her lady, and her tongue went from excited to berserk in the blink of an eye. Nozomi closed her eyes and just worshipped her, choosing to lose herself in Camilla’s bellybutton as her tongue played around in it with reckless abandon. Her tongue would brush against the knot of her navel every so often, and whenever it would it’d send a massive tingle down south and make Camilla’s entire body jerk up into Nozomi’s face. She fucking adored when Camilla did that to her, it just made her feel like she was on top of the world and a master of eating navel. Which she was, although she definitely shared that title with Camilla.

“Mmmm, that’s it, Mama, keep going! Just like that…” Camila trailed off, just letting Nozomi take control as she lost herself in the feeling of her lover’s expert tongue. Every so often it would just flick and roll against the bottom of her bellybutton, lashing at it kind of like Nozomi had done with her back, but muuuuuuch less painful. In fact, she kinda preferred this over that, since the feeling of her boo’s tongue going hog wild in her bellybutton always made her heart race like she was on speed.

Nozomi grabbed Camilla’s ass with her left hand as her arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her back arched while simultaneously squeezing those royal buns. Her right went for Camilla’s loins, where she started teasing her clit with the tip of her fingers. All whilst her mouth was focusing its efforts on that tasty little bellybutton. Her tongue just kept on rolling and pumping into the knot, showing no signs of slowing down in the slightest. She then gave that button a sloppy open mouthed french kiss, too, just letting her lips latch onto her stomach as she added some light suction into it. Camilla always loved it when she did that, it made her hips buckle from side to side like a belly dancer.

Nozomi continued to fuck and lick Cammy’s delectable button, slobbering so much on it that it started to run down the princess’s sides. She also focused her efforts on the knot, licking it to kingdom come with extreme lust and prejudice. Camilla’s nails started to dig into scalp as she focused more on that, and that was a clear sign that the princess was nearing her orgasm. It was a little soon for that, but she hadn’t came all day, so right now she was really pent up and ready to just let it out. Her breathing got faster as she neared her end, and her body started shivering and bucking up into Nozomi’s face.

“C-Come on, you can do it! Just like that… Oh gods I’m so close, I’m so fucking close, give it to me please!!!” Camilla rambled, too lust drunken to even think about what she was saying as she practically begged Nozomi to finish her off. Nozomi didn’t hesitate to give her what she wanted, and she just went all out ham on that button. She jammed her tongue inside and started to violently thrust in and out, the sides of her tongue rubbing against the inside of Camilla’s navel, which really made the princess’s head spin. Saliva started to fill up her navel as she went out of control, and that made some very lewd and delicious squishing sounds that rocked Camilla’s world. The lavender haired sex goddess grabbed handfuls of Nozomi’s hair and just started thrusting her hips, helping her get deeper into her shallow button while she fucked it to heaven and back. It was driving Camilla absolutely insane, and every single motion just sent her hurtling towards pleasure town, population her.

“That’s it...That’s it that’s it oh gods here it COMES!!!” Camilla let out one final moan as her climax just washed over her, sending her into a sea of bliss that felt better than anything she’d ever felt. Honestly, after such a long day of teasing, beating, and frustration, this was such a satisfying payoff to all that shit. Nozomi didn’t continue tonguing her navel, though, she watched as her lover was enraptured with euphoria and made sure to savor every second of it. Camilla in afterglow was a sight to behold, after all. After a few minutes of panting, though, Camilla finally went back to normal.

“Oh gods, that was… that was some of the best I’ve ever had…” She chuckled, sliding back some so she could sit up straight, “Thank you so much for tonight, Nozomi. You’re the best and I love you so much!”

“Heh, don’t mention it, honey,” Nozomi replied, looking rather bashful, “It was all worth it to see you have the time of your life!”

“I suppose it was, but you’re definitely deserving of a special reward from your’s truly!” Camilla mused, a seductive little smile on her face.

“R-Really now?” Nozomi stuttered, getting all choked up as Camilla flashed her that sexy grin.

“Indeed you do! I’m thinking I should tie you to that X-Frame, tear that cute little blouse of yours open, and then have my way with it all night~ Doesn’t that sound like fun?” Camilla’s tone suddenly got a bit more villainous, and that made the purple haired woman’s cheeks heat up like the princess’s back.

“O-Of course it does! B-But I’m just gonna go… do something first, just to get it out of the way…” Nozomi turned around and tried to get away, but Nozomi grabbed the back of her collar and pulled her towards her, giggling. It was going to be a looooooong night for the both of them…

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya finished it, awesome! What'd ya think? Was it good? Bad? Are you just pissed that there wasn't actually any futanari? 
> 
> Well, whatever you think, gimme some feedback, I'd love to hear it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
